


Until the end

by bubblylix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Human Felix, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry I couldn't include the other members, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Spirit Chan, Spirited Away - Freeform, They're soft boyos in love, i never know how to tag, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylix/pseuds/bubblylix
Summary: When Felix stumbled upon a strange tunnel with his parents he never thought he would enter a whole different world full of spirits and magic. But here he is now, trapped alone in this world after his parents were turned into animals, slowly forgetting everything, even his name.What happens when he grows closer to Chan, one of the spirits of this world?Or the Spirited Away Chanlix you never knew you needed.(I'm sorry I'm so bad at summaries)





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this thing I wrote, reminder that English isn't my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! Enjoy!!!!

The night was about to end, the last client had left barely a few minutes ago, and everyone was heading up to their rooms. As the blond was making his way through the corridors, he felt someone catching his wrist and leading him outside on one of the balconies. A surprised yelp escaped out of his mouth as he turned around to face the newcomer. The fear that had filed him just a second before quickly faded away the moment his eyes landed on the familiar face. “Hey” 

It was only a whisper hanging between them, but it sounded like a scream tearing through the veil of silence which had fallen over the place after all the workers had gone to sleep. The silver-haired boy in front of him smiled softly as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind the younger’s ear. “Hi Bok, come with me I have something to show you.”  
Right after uttering those words, the taller gently led the boy to the fence and helped him climb over it. They kept going, walking along the walls, crossing pipes and climbing further up, the two boys never letting go of the other’s hand. Once they finally reached their destination, the view they had was spectacular. The sun was picking out on the horizon, setting the water ablaze, while painting the sky with beautiful shades of orange and yellow. The scenery felt surreal, but it wasn’t the reason the younger lost his breath. 

As they were now seated on the edge of the roof, legs dangling in the void, the blond finally had the time to detach his eyes from his surroundings and focus on the person beside him. They were still holding hands, their fingers interlocked as the older’s thumb was softly brushing against his skin. The soft glow of the rising sun was making shadows dance on his face, highlighting the delicacy of his features. A small smile bloomed on his face as he realized how deep his feelings for the other boy were, he didn’t know how he would have lived without him and he didn’t want to know. His smile soon died down, replaced by a frown. “Chan… Do you remember your name?” 

The air suddenly became heavy as the boy spoke up. He knew it was a sensitive subject for the other, but he needed to know. He sometimes forgot his name, like right now. He didn’t remember his name and felt like he was becoming crazy. He knew Bok wasn’t his real name, it just felt wrong, he was also sure he did know his name a few days earlier, it was on the tip of his tongue, but his mind stayed blank when he tried to find it. The blond was just seeking reassurance and Chan knew that. 

“No. I don’t. It’s one of the things Jinyoung took from me when I became his apprentice. I don’t think anyone here remembers their real name. Time past and even the strongest spirits ended up forgetting. That’s why we need to get you out of here soon. For some reasons your name is the only one I remember… Felix.” 

Felix knew the older added the last part for him. They had spent too much time together and Chan was starting to be able to read him, too well for the blond’s good if you asked him, but the wave of relief washing over his face didn’t escape to any of them if the tight squeeze Chan gave his hand was anything to go by. 

A comfortable silence covering them once again with its invisible blanket, making the younger feel at ease. Chan gently wrapped an arm around the blond waist and led him to lie down with him, his head against the older’s chest. Felix couldn’t hear any heartbeat, couldn’t feel any warmth coming from the silver-haired boy’s body, reminding him of the man he fell for wasn’t human. He was a spirit and Felix shouldn’t forget it so easily. A humorless laugh almost passed through his lips at the thought, his memory was playing tricks on him in this place. However, even with those thoughts clouding his mind, he still felt at home in Chan’s arms. “Chan?” 

“Yes, my beautiful Water Lily.” The nickname rolling off his tongue smoothly like it was always meant to hold so many emotions and being addressed to Felix and Felix only. A blush made its way to the younger’s cheeks who quickly hid his face in the spirit’s chest, the words he wanted to utter soon replaced by a muffled whine. 

“Idiot” 

Felix was running, his lungs were on fire and he couldn’t breathe, his legs threatened to give out at any moment, but he kept running, with only one thing in mind: Chan. He thought that Chan in his dragon form barging in his room after being chased by some magical entities was bad but the realization that the spirit was injured and bleeding profusely terrified him and he had thought he was going to pass out. He couldn’t lose him, not now, not ever. That’s why he was now running through those dark woods as branches from twisted trees scratched his face and his clothes were torn by brambles. But he didn’t care, it was the only way to free Chan from the spell causing him to slowly and painfully die right now, and as he said, this couldn’t be happening. 

The blond finally saw a house discerning itself in the distance, bringing back the small bubble of hope in his chest as he quickened his pace. He had to find this witch and convinced her to lift the curse she had placed on his beloved before it was too late. When Felix was close enough of the building that he could see the details of the motifs carved into the wooden shutters, the door slammed open allowing him to enter the house still running. 

He tripped on the carpet placed in what looked like the living room and fell face-first on the floor. Felix abruptly git up when he heard footsteps approaching him slowly and turned around to see an elderly woman watching him with a motherly smile. “Hello, my boy, I supposed you’ve come to see me address what is happening to your dear dragon, am I right?” 

“I came to apologize on his behalf, he never meant to steal from you. I stepped on some black slug and I think it was what made him sick but I’m not sure. Please, he can’t die, I need him.” At this point, Felix couldn’t even see anymore, his vision blurred by the tears streaming down his face, his whole body was shaking as he realized just how much he needed the older. He couldn’t imagine his life without Chan, he couldn’t live without him. Zeniba let out a laugh catching the boy off guards. 

“This black creature is from my sister she put it inside Chan so she could control him. As for the spell, only love can break it. Considering this, I’m sure it has already been taken care of.” The insinuation made Felix’s face turn bright red. The boy was now starring at his shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The old woman chuckled lightly before making her way toward the kitchen. “Come on sweet boy, let’s have a little conversation over some tea while waiting.” 

Felix frowned, confused by the woman’s words. “Waiting for what?” 

A few hours later, the walls of the house started to shake violently, and the windows threatened to explode because of the powerful rattle. The blond quickly stood up from his seat, afraid the roof was going to fall and bury them. However, the old woman didn’t budge, a knowing smile plastered on her face. “We’ve got another guest. Would you let him in my boy?” 

Doing as he was told, Felix carefully approached the door and hesitantly opened it, a strange feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. A loud gasp of surprise escaped his lips at the sight of what was behind this door. “Chan…” 

The world seemed to become silent as a majestic white dragon faced the younger boy. Nothing felt real anymore, the wind running through his hair, the sound of the forest, his surroundings. Everything faded away, everything but those intense and deep eyes Felix was losing himself in. Chan was here, in front of him. His body reacted without him noticing and soon the boy was running toward the mystic creature, launching himself against the person who owned his heart. Felix hugged the head of the dragon tightly to his chest, pressing his forehead against Chan’s. His whole body was shaking and small whimpers echoed around them. 

“You’re alive. I thought I had lost you. You were wounded and bleeding so much. Oh my god, I thought I had lost you. I can’t live without you Chan please never do this to me again.” His voice was trembling, letting the older boy hear all those overwhelming feelings consuming the golden-haired boy’s soul. The dragon slowly detached himself from the younger before gently nudging Felix’s head with his nose as a reassuring gesture. 

They both stared at each other for a few more seconds before the small boy turned around with a shy smile to thank the old woman. “I will always be grateful to you, Granny, for allowing me to stay in your home and helping me remembering.” 

As Felix bowed his head to show his respect for Zeniba, she simply returned his smile and walked back to her cabin, not without addressing a knowing look to the spirit while the blond was settling on his back. A look that went unnoticed by the said boy. And in no time, Chan was up in the sky, carrying Felix back to where they had come from. 

The wind was whipping his skin as Felix tighten his hold on the dragon’s neck, burrowing his face in his scales to avoid the pain as much as he could. The boy hadn’t spoken since they left the ground, too busy searching the right words to express what was starting to eat him from inside. He remembered something but he didn’t know how to bring it up to Chan. Sensing the younger turmoil, the older emitted a worried groan, turning his face slightly to look at the human on his back from the corner of his eye. “I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” 

His voice came out weaker than Felix would have wanted and he cringed at his inability to control his emotions, the look in the other’s eye simply made it worse. He let out a sigh and decided to be brave. “I remembered something, back in the cabin. Water.” 

The spirit had turned his head back and was now facing forward, careful of where he was going, but the blond knew he was still listening, letting him open up at his own pace. “When I was little, I fell into a river and almost drown. I didn’t know how to swim at that time and I thought I would die, but I didn’t. I lost consciousness a few minutes after going underwater and when I opened my eyes I was back on the shore. I never told anyone because I was too afraid of what I saw. It was you, wasn’t it? You saved me that day.” 

No one dared to break the silence that followed the question, both knowing the answer, taking in the information, discovering old memories buried in the back of their mind. However, Felix needed to voice something, a very important thing. “Your real name is Chris and you are a river spirit.” 

Felix looked up to the boy staring back at him from across the river, his silver hair had grown and strands were now falling in front of his eyes but the younger could discern the tears filling them as he took one more step toward the water. A voice, barely above a whisper, reached his ears, heavy with sorrow and despair. “Please don’t do this Felix. You’re free now, please go back to your parents, live your life, be happy. I beg you, turn around and leave.” 

A bitter smile stretched the human’s lips, he could feel his heart breaking at the sight of his beloved being consumed by so much pain, but he knew what he was doing was the right thing. He couldn’t afford losing Chan again, not having him by his side. A life without Chan wasn’t something he wanted to experience, not anymore, leaving him was his worst nightmare. “You want me to go back to the life I had before meeting you, before stumbling in this world of spirit and magic, to a life where you are not here. You want me to be happy knowing I will never see you again because your time has come and you have to go back to be the spirit of this river. I can’t bear the thought of never being able to be with you. The problem is… I only find happiness in you Love.” 

Felix never saw the older cry, until now he had been the only one to shed tears, but right now the roles had been swapped and he genuinely thought the world was about to end. Chan was a mess in front of him, too scared to move, trying to avoid any movement that could push the blond to take the final step. The other boy tried to reassure him with a warm smile and a soft voice, he never wanted to hurt the spirit. “Chan, I can’t afford to lose you. I need you in my life and I want to be by your side for eternity. Please don’t try to stop me.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recollect his thoughts, confirming with himself that it was what he wanted to do and saying goodbye to his parents one last time. When he opened his eyes again, he could no longer see someone standing on the opposite side of the river but his smile never left his face. Soon enough, Felix could feel a presence beside him and a hand gently taking his and interlocking their fingers. 

“You’ll stay with me, right?” 

“Until the end.” 

“I love you Chan.” 

“I love you too my little water lily.” 

When those words escaped the boy’s lips, they both took a step forward and let themselves fall into the river, the water swallowing them in less than a second. At first, Felix thought he would be scared, death was a terrifying concept, but right now he only felt a wave of peacefulness and the overwhelming love he had for Chan. He felt at home with the river spirit holding his hand and he couldn’t wish for anything else. 

As Felix started to lose consciousness, the oxygen getting rarer and rarer and the water threatening to fill up his lungs, the pain almost becoming unbearable, he heard Chan whispering against his ear, trying to calm him down. “I’ll see you soon my love. Hold on just a little while longer.” 

A tender kiss was pressed on his forehead before everything turned black.


End file.
